gingofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GingoFTW/I've got a better idea.
One thought just popped on me today that I could move back Computeropolis: The Deep Web to its original July 27, 2018 slot, while I move back Niz Chicoloco to its December 2017 slot (in which that movie will be now released on Wednesday, December 6, 2017 instead of December 20, 2017 so it can avoid competition with Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle). However, I would be even more comfortable if Niz Chicoloco wasn't produced or released by Gingo Animation under its label, but rather a division of Gingo (I'm not talking about Glass Ball Productions). The Gingo-owned division who's involved with the Niz Chicoloco film would be called GingoMotion Studios; it is intended to be similar to DisneyToon Studios, a division of Walt Disney Animation Studios that creates direct-to-video and occasional theatrical animated feature films. GMS, on the other hand, does the similar thing that DTS does. I don't have anything about GMS, but I will put a page of it when I fix all through the pages in this wiki. Also, since Universal is now releasing two DreamWorks Animation films in a year between March (April for DWA's 2020 film Trolls 2) and September while Universal releases Illumination Entertainment films in July in each year and two Illumination films between July and December in some years (e.g.; the 2020 releases of Minions 2 and Sing 2), I've been thinking that future Gingo films would be mostly released in December in every other year (excluding 2020 and 2022 as the December slots were taken by Sing 2 on December 25, 2020 and an untitled Illumination film on December 21, 2022); that would be similar to Walt Disney Animation Studios films being often released in November in each other year. You see, I've got untitled Gingo films that are set for release on December 22, 2021, March 4, 2022, March 3, 2023, December 22, 2023, and April 26, 2024; I can't add a Gingo film set for release in March 2019 and March 2021 due to fact the two of DreamWorks Animation's future films How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) and The Boss Baby 2 (2021) are set to be released on those dates. But, if Universal announces two DreamWorks films that are set for release in March 2022 and March 2023 respectively, then I'll move some Gingo films that are planned to release on those dates to December. Also, like I said before, Gingo would be skipping a year when a December date is already taken by an Illumination film like Sing 2, just like when Walt Disney Animation Studios skips some years like 2015 and 2017 when two November dates in those years were already taken by Disney/Pixar's two films The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Coco (2017). BTW, I find it funny that Universal is planning to release four DreamWorks and Illumination (and Gingo if exists IRL) films per month via March or April (for DreamWorks or Gingo films only), June or July (for Illumination or Gingo films only), September (for DreamWorks films only), and December (for Illumination or Gingo films only); I realized that those are the almost exact same ones that Sony Pictures Animation is planning to release four films in 2020 (in which the release dates are April 3, 2020, July 24, 2020, September 25, 2020, and December 18, 2020, the scheduled date for Vivo). Category:Blog posts